L'amour volé
by MademoiselleYamiko
Summary: Dana qui est amoureuse de Carter risque d'avoir une surprise en rentrant du travail .


L'amour volé

Dana aurait dû être heureuse , elle aurait dû sauter de joie à l'annonce qu'elle avait découvert il y a quelques heures de cela .Alors , si cela était censée la réjouir que faisait-elle toute seule sur la plage à fixer l'océan le regard triste et perdu ?

Quelques heures auparavant :

Elle venait de terminer sa garde à l'hôpital de la ville et s'apprêtait à se rendre chez son père où devait l'attendre son père et son frère , ses amis , des collègues de travail de l'époque où elle était le Power ranger rose . Ces réunions étaient devenues une sorte de tradition et étaient toujours synonymes d'un bon moment . En plus , aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour la jeune interne , elle avait décidé d'avouer son amour à Carter , l'ancien power ranger rouge , et un sapeur pompier qui travaillait avec Ryan ,son frère aîné .

« - Il y a de l'amour dans l'air ma parole , entendit-elle Joël crier depuis la cour de derrière .

Cette remarque l'intrigua , de qui pouvait parler l'ex power ranger vert et l'amoureux de mademoiselle Fairweather . Alors qu'elle se dirigeait en provenance des voix , elle aperçut l'homme qu'elle aimait embrasser son aîné .Au début , elle pensa avoir rêvé , elle devait probablement être fatiguée et son imagination lui jouait des tours .

-Ça c'est du baisé de cinéma , ajouta la meilleure amie de Dana et l'ancienne power ranger jaune Kelsey Willow .

La fille Mitchell se sentit tout à coup mal , une immense tristesse l'envahit , et sans faire de bruit , elle rebroussa chemin ,et ,une fois hors de vue , se mit à courir comme une folle . Elle arriva enfin au bord de l'océan , n'ayant ni la force , ni l'envie de bouger , elle marcha jusqu' à la plage et s'installa à l'écart des gens présents sur le lieu .

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait ici , seule , comme une idiote , en jean , sandales et t-shirt . Soudain , son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche , elle le prit ,et vit le mot ''papa'' inscrit sur l'écran .

-Allô ! Dit-elle en s'efforçant d'avoir une voix normale .

-Dana , où es-tu , tout le monde est là, nous t'attendons , l'informa-t-il gaiement .

-Ah oui ,je suis désolée , je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir mais je ne pourrais pas venir .Un interne est tombé malade et je dois le remplacer .Je suis désolée , mentit-elle .

-Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire , tu veux que je te téléphone à ton chef ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir .

-J'ai déjà essayé , mais nous manquons de personnel , et comme j'étais encore dans les locaux , ils m'ont demandé d'assurer le remplacement , tout du moins jusqu' à ce soir , mentit-elle de nouveau .

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure , elle s'en voulait de mentir à son père , mais elle ne se voyait pas , arriver à la fête , le sourire aux lèvres et dire à quel point elle était heureuse pour eux .Elle se doutait bien qu'ils allaient le lui annoncer aujourd'hui .

-Je comprends , les vies avant tout , répondit-il d'un ton compréhensif .

Elle savait à quoi faisait référence son père par ce sous-entendu . Il avait dû mettre le sort du monde avant la sécurité de ses enfants lorsque ceux-ci combattaient le mal en tant que power rangers rose et titanium . Son instinct de père lui avait ordonné de les mettre à l'abri , le plus loin de ce conflit , et en particulier elle ,avant que Ryan ne fasse son retour .Mais à l'instinct de père avait succédé le capitaine , et en tant que tel , il devait tout tenter pour sauver la ville et le monde .

-Il faut que je raccroche on a besoin de moi , mentit-elle pour la troisième fois .

Elle devait couper court à cette conversation où elle finirait par lui révéler la vérité .

-D'accord , bon courage , et rentre dès que tu peux chérie , termina-t-il .

Elle raccrocha sans rien ajouter , le cœur serré .Elle fixa son téléphone ,y consulta l'heure , qui était sur l'écran , écran dont l'image était une photo d'elle et de son frère lors de leurs dernières vacances . Soudain elle fut prise d'une rage folle , elle se sentait trahie , d'ailleurs elle l'avait été et par son propre frère . Le reste de la journée elle resta là , elle pleura en silence ,les larmes redoublant à chaque fois que le souvenir du baisé réapparaissait . La nuit tomba , obligeant la cadette des Mitchell à quitter son refuge du jour . S'il existait une allure plus lente que le pas Dana l'aurait sûrement emprunté .

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser , Carter et Ryan , en même temps ils travaillent ensemble à quoi tu t'attendais ,ils sont très mignons tous les deux . L'ambiance entre eux ne pouvait être que torride !Pensa-t-elle pour elle-même .

Elle passa devant la vitrine d'un magasin de lunettes ,et vit son reflet dans le miroir exposé dans la dite vitrine . Ses cheveux , qui avaient été balayés par le vent , ne ressemblaient plus à rien , son mascara , qu'elle avait mis exprès pour l'occasion avait coulé lui laissant de légères traînées noires sur le visage .

-Ma pauvre , ce n'est pas avec cette tête là que tu feras concurrence à ton frère , constata-t-elle tristement.

Elle en voulait à son frère , mais elle était aussi en colère contre Carter , comment avait-il pu lui laisser espérer .Il lui avait croire qu'une histoire entre eux était possible , apparemment il aimait beaucoup les Mitchell hommes . C'était grâce à leur père qu'il était devenu pompier , il admirait le capitaine Mitchell , et voilà qu'à présent il adorait le fils .

-Et moi alors , je ne compte pas , un docteur cela n'est pas héroïque comme métier ! Cracha-t-elle toujours devant le miroir .

Elle détourna le regard et de rage s'essuya le visage avec son bras .Elle reprit ensuite sa route en direction de sa maison , une chose était sûre , les jours prochains seraient tendus . Elle arriva à destination , fut rassurée en voyant que tout était éteint . Elle ouvrit la porte , entra , et se dirigea sans bruits dans sa chambre ,espérant chasser cette image de ses pensées . Elle ferma les yeux ,allongée dans son lit , bientôt bercée par la pluie qui venait d'arriver sur la ville .Son amour lui avait été volé , et cela , elle n'était pas prête de le pardonner à son frère .


End file.
